The Great Desian Hero
by Laistiar an eas
Summary: My shot at the events that granted Forcystus the title of "Hero"
1. Fleeing

**Disclaimer: "**Tales of Symphonia", "Forcystus" and all related characters and names are copyright of Namco.

* * *

**The Great Desian Hero**

_Chapter 1 - Fleeing_

_He knew his right eye was blinking. Why he couldn't see the blinking? Running around, lost in a maze of dirt and burning debris. The taste of blood on his mouth. And the memory of the all too familiar self of his father lying lifeless across the deserted streets._

_Calls for help and mercy along with the fatal shrieks of those who had shared his childhood reached his ears. He didn't want to, but he pictured all the different ways in which those once friendly faces will twist in their agony._

_There she was! He called for her and she answered, tears in their eyes. Not knowing when, how or why she stopped and he was falling. The dirt that entered his mouth drowned the yell coming from his throat and the place where his right eye should be stung in a wave of pain. He called for her help, somehow his legs denied to move. Terrified, he cried a single word when she spun around and ran, leaving him behind._

"Mom!"

* * *

His body gave a slight jump at the time he opened his crimson colored eye. By sheer routine he searched with his left hand for the feeling of the cold hilt that was always at his side. Feeling the cold surface he searched for the half-elf let out a sigh. The nightmare, it was already a part of him. Such images didn't disturb him, in fact, he was grateful that he was able to relive them over and over and over again.

_Humans… can never be trusted._

Squirming a bit under the sheets he closed his crimson eye, waiting for the bliss of sleep.

* * *

Sousei, a village populated only by half-elves, was just one among a group of small half-elven populations hiding in the depths of the forest south of the Fooji Mountains. Counting with just a bit more than 15 inhabitants this tiny community was experiencing a time of fear and uncertainty. The Sun wasn't even up in the sky and the half-elves were already packing everything they could with an urged pace. Just a few hours ago, when the sky was still dotted with stars, a short message from one of the neighboring villages came.

Armed humans in sight-

Rumor had been that the King of Meltokio was assembling a "Half-Elf Extermination" unit. Such sayings were ignored by the half-elves in the beginning; they hadn't done anything to disrupt the life of Meltokio nor even dared to go near the Imperial City. But recent events showed that those rumors were not to be taken lightly.

Ranging from small incidents like groups of humans throwing trash inside the forest while shouting things like "stupid, filthy creatures", "Half-elves beasts" and such, to more threatening happenings like finding half-elves lost days ago beaten half to death on the outskirts of the forest. In fact, the villages would have been raided a long time ago if these peaceful and shy villagers hadn't got the support of a large band of half-elves that could be considered as "a little more than simple bandits".

The leader of such group was now among the people of Sousei, lending a helping hand in any task he could. When asked for his name he will only answer "I forgot" thus, those who followed him had agreed to call him _Forcystus _in honor of an ancient elven hero. The Forcystus of legend had saved his people by facing and controlling monstrous gusts of wind in order to fight one of the first dragons in the world, at least, that's how the story goes.

"Forcystus!" by reflex the green haired half-elf searched for the source of the voice. Quickly recognizing the face of one of his close friends he called him back "Here! Gouten!" a tall, muscular man with short silver hair looked around before spotting him. In brief they were side to side, Forcystus looking upwards and Gouten downwards to actually meet eye to eye.

"Forcystus, I need to talk to you, it's important." With a reluctant look Forcystus called for someone to take the packages he was holding and followed his friend into the nearby woods.

* * *

"A hundred? Are you sure?" the silver haired man nodded slowly before talking "That almost leaves us with a 1-on-1" the other man's face lightened up just to frown a few seconds later "They are too few, something isn't right." Gouten nodded again "That's exactly what I thought."

Focusing his lone crimson orb in the purple pair glinting ahead he asked "A trap, you mean?" Gouten kneeled on the grass picking some small stones and sticks that were lying nearby. "Most likely. Look..." The other half-elf sat down beside him "This is Meltokio…" he put a large stone on the grass. Putting some sticks a little away of the first rock he signaled them "…these are the Fooji Mountains…" another rock on the left side of the sticks "…We are here…" then, he buried another stick on the ground "… and finally…" Gouten drew a line with the stick "… This is the coast."

Taking a deep breath the 560 years old half-elf looked at his companion "We've had a few quarrels with them. They should have a good idea about our number by now. That's why I think the soldiers we have spotted here…" he signaled a part of the improvised map where the south of Meltokio should be "… aren't their full force." Forcystus' eye widened in realization "A pincer attack…" he trailed off.

"I'm pretty sure about that." Gouten signaled a wide curve following the tiny version of the Fooji Continent's coast and mountain range "They will cut our escape route through the south. I doubt they cross the Fooji Mountains; that will wear down their troops. They may be more but we have magic. They aren't going to take unnecessary risks." Both half-elves stood up, keeping silent until the younger one spoke.

"The other villages—

"I got word of them a short while ago; they are already heading to the rendezvous point. The only village that still needs to be on its way is this one."

"How many of them do you think we will be facing" Forcystus looked more concerned by the minute.

Frowning briefly Gouten answered "I will say around three hundreds. But that's just my opinion on the matter." The old half-elf spat to the ground after saying this, like if his saliva was signing an unseen suicide note.

After some thinking Forcystus spoke again, this time with resolution in his voice "Send Touga a message, and tell her to evacuate the villagers through the Fooji Mountains as soon as the villagers of Sousei join her." Gouten looked concerned "Even with a headstart. The villagers will not be able to move as fast as the soldiers can through the mountain range." Forcystus nodded "I know. I and the half of our forces will remain here and try to gain as much time as we can."

The idea was insane! Roughly 60 half-elves against 300 trained and better armed humans. Victory was unreachable. Even so, the purple eyes glinted with anticipation. "I understand. That seems to be the best thing we can do right now." He put a hand on the smaller half-elf's shoulder "But I will stay to fight alongside you too."

* * *

The plan was simple, to wait for the humans to enter the forest and then attack them from the distance. If done right, it would give the illusion that there are more than 60 half-elves in the forest.

Hiding behind a tree, sword in hand, Forcystus waited. The hours passed slowly and the tension was rising. A sound that seemed a cricket's was heard and Forcystus answered it whistling the same call.

From behind some bushes a young black haired half-elf appeared. He whispered "Artea has spotted them on the south front, just as Gouten said" Forcystus looked around, waiting for a human to pop up in front of him at any second. "How many?" the other half-elf moved his head in a negative manner. "We are not sure. Artea believes—.

An explosion in the distance interrupted him. Both half-elves watched how a smoke column appeared on the southern sky at the same time that another detonation was heard up north.

"Cannons! They brought cannons!" the black haired young man exclaimed, not believing his eyes. "Go back to your post!" Forcystus ordered him. The other nodded before sprinting through the same way he came "Edamus!" Hearing his name the runner stopped and turned around "…Sir?"

Forcystus spoke softly "…Be careful" Edamus nodded with renewed confidence "I will… Sir" Then, he disappeared among the trees, not knowing that that would be the last gentle words he would hear.

* * *

"_Lighting!_"

Surging from the palm of his hand the electrical bolt was shot upwards, intercepting a flaming cannonball. The cannonball exploded in the air. Its flaming fragments now raining upon the retreating half-elves and burning trees, bushes and grass.

He had made a mistake, never suspecting that the humans will bring this kind of weapons just to erase a few, small half-elven communities.

_What we have done for them to hate us this much?_

A nearby explosion knocked Gouten out of his feet. His back would have been cut by the stones on the forest floor if he hadn't his shield strapped on his back. Rushing to his feet he heard the voice of one of his companions

"They are coming!"

A sea of steel was all he could see.

* * *

The wind hissed next to his ear. Desperate, he ran for cover behind a tree, the sound of arrows cutting the air followed his steps. Forcystus could hear the crossbow being reloaded by expert hands. Taking a deep breath Forcystus focused, in a few seconds a green gust was enveloping the blade of his sword.

It happened so fast, the arrows being shot and the sword propelling a blade of wind forward. The one who died never had a chance to scream. Watching satisfyingly at the broken arrows on the floor and the bloody body lying on the grass Forcystus failed to notice the second crossbowman at his right side. The side where he lacked an eye.

* * *

Gouten reached a clearing gasping for air. What had been once green around him was now crimson red. The flames were consuming all of the forest.

Metal footsteps were approaching. Gouten coughed while trying to laugh. First the cannons, now this! From between the burning trees a man in white armor appeared.

The "man" (Gouten couldn't see if there was really a human being under the armor) was twice the size of an already tall human. The marble white armor that covered all of his body was only adorned with Fooji's Royal Crest on the chest area. Even though the armor looked heavy it seemed that the one under it was able to move freely. The eyes of such being remained unseen under the helmet. The only visible human feature of the knight was the waist long silver hair cascading over his back.

The weapon of the knight was not less impressive, a broad sword almost as big as its owner and five times broader than the average sword. Nonetheless a heavy weapon that the knight was able to swing around with terrifying ease.

Sporting just his old and torn clothes Gouten readied the items that he had on his back, a strong metal shield and a broad sword, preparing himself to do battle.

* * *

Forcystus stopped his crazy race against the ever growing flame tongues. Leaning his back against a nearby tree, he checked the wound on his right shoulder where and arrowhead had been a few minutes ago. While trying to bandage the bound with a piece of his shirt Forcystus heard footsteps cracking the dry sticks near him.

Both sides drew their weapons, one a sword, the other a bow and arrow.

"Artea, you okay!" Forcystus lowered his weapon at the sight of the blond hair hanging from a ponytail, happy to know that one of his friends was still alive. The young half-elven archer pretty much mimicked the actions and words of relief of the green haired one.

After the brief reunion Forcystus questioned her.

"Humans, I haven't seen any for a while. How about you?"

The blonde ponytail moved to one side, then the other. "It seems they never entered the forest. After starting the fire only a few of their men came." Forcystus frowned "It could be that they were aware of our plans to escape." He thought aloud. Even with the heat around them Artea managed to give her features a pale look.

"You… you think so?" Forcystus tried to look at her in the most reassuringly way he could "It could also be that they think the fire will kill us all. Anyway, we've got to hurry and catch up with Touga. There's nothing more left for us to do here." The girl nodded "Okay."

Something pressing against his heart forced Forcystus to speak "By the way, have you seen Gouten?" Artea looked at him with a concerned expression on her face "We… We were fighting together. But a little after the fire started a huge man in white armor attacked us and we got separated." After hearing those words Forcystus' heart was enveloped by an ominous feeling.

"Artea, go on ahead without me. The others should be on their way by now. I'll go look for Gouten. Don't wait for me."

With that he ran toward the way Artea came. Not giving a chance for his friend to speak her mind.

* * *

His body slammed against a trunk. Making him spit blood and drop his sword. Among the blurs he was seeing he was able to distinguish the giant white-clad man raising his sword.

"_Air blade!_"

The blade of air struck the knight squarely on a side and dragged him toward the edge of the clearing with a loud metallic noise.

"Don't worry Gouten, I'm here." The older half-elf fought back against the one who was trying to help him. "Forcystus! What are you doing here!" He spat angrily. Shocked, the other half-elf spoke "What's wrong with you? I've come to help you." Gouten shook his head, not even trying to get up "_He _will catch up with us and kill us."

"He?" Forcystus looked puzzled. With a trembling hand Gouten pointed the place where the knight had disappeared "Don't worry about him Gouten, he's dead. I killed him." His confidence broke when he heard the sound of armor moving.

A baffled expression crossed his face "But I—

"He's wearing a… magic armor. A simple spell like that will not do any good, believe me… I have tried."

Forcystus didn't know why but he was shaking in fear when the white figure stood up, clearly undamaged.

"Run, Forcystus!" The sense returned to him. Angrily, he faced his friend "What are you saying! I… I can't just go and leave you behind like this…" Forcystus kneeled beside him, barely noticing the magic circle appearing under them "…I owe you. You saved me before, remember?"

Gouten countered with a look that mimicked the one of a caring father "Consider that debt paid. I was a… coward, always being pushed around. But, during… these last 50 years… I learned a lot from you. You taught me what… what the courage to fight really is like." Forcystus shook his head, trying to fight back the tears that were already rolling down his cheek.

"Please Forcystus, run."

A last look. And he was gone.

Sighing in relief Gouten released his spell.

"_Indignation!_"

* * *

When he stopped running the burning forest was lost on the horizon. He didn't dare to look back. He fell to his knees. Hiding his face in his hands, Forcystus cried.

A hand on his shoulder rocked him gently. "Forcystus" a soft voice called for him. He lifted his tear-stained face finding Artea's blue gaze on him. Behind her a few others survivors were coming to him.

"Let's go" She said, almost a whisper. He nodded.

They couldn't see it. But a river of blood bathed the stones and dirt in front of them.


	2. Payment

**Disclaimer: **_Tales of Symphonia, Forcystus, Magnius_ and all related characters and names are copyright of Namco.

**

* * *

**

The Great Desian Hero

_Chapter 2 – Payment_

His eyes watched in speechless surprise at the two hands holding the hilt of his ax. Turning his head to the side he found a lone crimson orb pointing at him.

"Magnius, stop. We got what we wanted. Let them go." The other said calmly. At their feet, a family of 4 humans was trembling in sheer fear.

The red haired half-elf named Magnius shook his head in disbelief. "W…What!"

Forcystus ignored the question-retort and called at his companions "Everybody, let's go. We've got to hurry."

The ax-user was baffled "You can't be serious Forcystus…"

Brushing off the comment Forcystus walked past the other half-elf and in front the human family curled on the floor.

"Today, your lives have been saved by a half-elf. Let's see how you go through life with that." He walked past them. Before following his leader with an angered attitude the red haired half-elf kicked some dirt toward the now silent family.

"Damn it Forcystus, wait!"

The one he called for didn't do as told. Catching up with Forcystus the ax-user shouted at him even though it was barely more of a meter what kept them apart.

"They are humans! The same race of those that killed the villagers and our friends! Hell Forcystus! We were lucky to get out of there alive! If they were in our place right now they will kill us without thinking!"

Forcystus came to a halt. Seeing that his words had some effect the other stopped as well. Forcystus turned his face to the side a bit.

"Are we blood-thirsty savages Magnius?"

The one he called Magnius was caught by surprise by the sudden question

"ANSWER ME MAGNIUS!"

The ax-wielder lowered his sight, all his anger subdued.

"…No...Sir"

After letting out a short sigh Forcystus spoke again.

"You know why is that?"

Magnius delayed his answer a bit.

"I don't know, Sir."

"It's because we are not like them… we are different. We are not humans." Forcystus walked away, leaving his subordinate behind.

_

* * *

_

He covered his eyes from the stinging salty water with his right hand while retaliating to the attack splashing some sea water with his left hand.

"_No fair! You're teaming up!" the green haired kid laughed. The other two half-elf children kept the attack, sea water covering them a bit above the knees. Soon, other kids joined the "battlefield" giving fair chances to both sides. Honestly, he didn't like the stinging feeling in his crimson eyes. But he loved playing with his friends._

_Seeing the young boys and girls playing on the sea incited some of the adults that watched them to put their responsibilities aside for a little while and join them. Soon, the three kids that had started the game were sharing the water with other kids, teens and adults alike._

_The fishing town of Eigion Dihl was located at the opposite side of the Altamira continent from Heimdall. But unlike Heimdall, this peaceful fishing town was unmarked on the maps. Eigion Dihl's population was conformed mostly by half-elves. The lesser part of the population was pure-blooded elfin. In this little corner of the world differences such as race were rather insignificant._

_Maybe the world could learn a thing or two from these humble fishermen._

* * *

After the failed attempt at escaping on the Fooji Mountains this little congregation of half-elves had suffered a major blow to its number. Forcystus had entered Sousei with around 120 companions. After the confrontation, the number had plummeted to the 40's and only a bit more of the half were in somewhat healthy conditions. The villagers, unable to neither defend themselves nor flee, were all killed.

After checking on the wounded the crystal blue haired female half-elf called Touga was now giving her full attention to Forcystus' wounds.

"It seems it healed already" She said, referring to the now unnoticeable wound on Forcystus right shoulder

"I see..." He replied in an absent-minded tone. His mind obviously wandering in another place, or perhaps… another time.

"The travelling caravan we robbed earlier… we won't make it with what we got from them. What we need the most right now is medicine for the wounded. My healing arts aren't enough for the most of them."

Giving the thoughts running trough his mind a break he talked "There is a small town on the coast up north from here, we could head there." The woman nodded "All right, we have a plan then."

* * *

"_Look dad! It's full! It's full!" he bounced excitedly making the small fishing boat rock over the waves as the fish-full net appeared above the water._

"_Calm down Séideán, you are going to make the boat sink" the elven man at his side laughed, trying in vain to put a stop to the kid jumpiness._

"_They are huge, huge!" Not hearing his father's words Séideán went up and down, left to right, back and forth. Grunting the kid lifted a big fish, almost as big as him, and showed it off like you would with a trophy. _

_Taking his most possibly last chance to return to its home and not having any desire to end being the meal of a family, the fish jumped out of the hands of the half-elf. In a matter of seconds both fish and kid were battling it out on the floor of the old but quite sturdy boat. For the unlucky inhabitant of the sea this was a life-death matter, but for the kid it was just a game with a bit of pride in it. After a short battle the fish was again on the arms of the kid, almost stiff. _

_As soon as they were close enough to the shore Séideán jumped over the edge of the boat, proudly holding his big fish as tight as he could._

"_Wait, Séideán! Who is going to help me unload these?" His father called._

"_Not me, I have to show this one to mom!" caressing the shadow of a beard he had the elf shook his head, but a smile was on his lips._

-----o-----

_Panting excitedly he arrived to the porch of his house. Juggling the fish, he opened the door and called._

"_Mom!"_

_No response._

_He appeared at the porch again with a somewhat disappointed look once that he made a thorough search inside his home._

"_Hey there Séid…Whoa! That's huge!" purple orbs were now fixed on the corpse of the fish resting on arms of the little kid. Forgetting his previous disappointment the kid saw this as a perfect chance to show off._

"_Isn't it Gouten? Dad and I caught a lot these this morning" The tall man reached an arm for the fish but the green haired backed away before he could touch it. _

_Hiding the fish protectively behind him the kid shouted half-laughing "No way! It's mine! If you want one go catch it yourself!" the other crossed his arms, amused by the nerve of the crimson-eyed kid. "Okay, okay. But I'll tell ya, its eyes are going to pop out if you keep squishing it like that."_

_The little one gave a slight jump "Oh!" He caressed the scale covered body "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it Mr. Fish." Gouten brought a hand to his forehead, the absurdity of it all. _

"_Hey Gouten…" the kid called him "…Have you seen mom?" The silver haired half-elf frowned in thought "Yeah… I saw her going to the hills west of town a short while ago. I never though humans liked places like that one." With an excited jump the kid was on his way "Thanks! See ya later."_

_Yup, yup. There she was. He was going to call her but his tongue entangled itself when he saw another 3 figures with her. Shortly after that one of the figures spotted him, a man with an unshaved beard and moustache. His confusion and insecurity went away when he heard his mother's voice._

"_Séideán! Come!" _

_A couple of shy steps at first, then a carefree pace. When he reached to his mother's side the bearded man kneeled to meet him eye to eye, and offered him his hand. "Hi there little man, how are you doing?" trying to shake the hand and at the same time keep his fish in a firm grasp he returned the greeting._

"_That's a big fish you have there. You caught it yourself?" the kid pointed to the general direction of the sea "No, with my dad" going to his feet the bearded man clapped twice "Well then I'm not going to take more of your time little man." He looked at the woman "About our business, expect the results very soon. We will repay you handsomely for your cooperation."_

_Once that the two of them were down the road back to town Séideán looked at his mother "What is that man going to give you mom." Playing with his green bangs she smiled at him with her deep red eyes "Something that is going to make dad happy, that's why you have to promise to not say anything of this to him nor any of your friends. All right?"_

_He nodded with a smile "Okay mom. I promise." _

* * *

"Well, they only have a small militia. Nothing big, really." The blonde archer spoke, sounding a bit more carefree than she wanted due their current situation.

Touga nodded in approbation. But Forcystus had another question in his mind.

"Boats, did you find any?"

Artea looked specifically at him "Yeah, but only those small boats fishermen use. I don't think we can use them to go ou—

Forcystus raised his hand signalling her to stop. "We will use them. If we stay here in Fooji it would be just a matter of time before those knights find us" The archer looked concerned but the other woman did her best to dispel her worries.

"Even though they are small the distance that separates Fooji from Sybak isn't that big. With some luck we can manage it."

Forcystus patted the hilt of the sword at his right hip. "We're attacking at night. Artea, you and Magnius are coming with me. We can't let him get overexcited like last time."

* * *

_It was hot all around them. A father with his son in his arms was running away of the screams and the sounds of swords slashing and piercing the skin. A turn right, a turn left, stop, backtrack and left again. The fire tongues at their sides were growing taller and taller each minute, mockingly lunging at them from time to time. More turns, shadowy figures in front, another turn and…_

…_A dead end. _

_One of the constructions in town had fallen across the street. There was enough space among the debris for a kid to crawl through. But not for an all-grown man. Lowering the trembling child in his arms to the ground the elf kneeled on one leg holding the crying kid by the shoulders. Some hurried armored footsteps were heard closing in on them._

"_Séideán, hear me out." The elf cleared the tears away of his son's face "We will have to split up now. Go find your mother and protect her, okay?" Seeing that the kid didn't stop sobbing he tried again, striking green bangs "Don't worry, I'll join up with the two of you later. But right now I need you to be brave and help me." The half-elf child nodded fighting back the sobs and tears "Okay…dad" the little one answered._

_Father and son hugged for the last time. One of them whispered one of the most important sentences that will ever exist._

"_I'm so proud of you."_

_After breaking the hug Séideán rushed to crawl in the little holes among the debris that blocked his way. Once that he was on the other side he peered through the same he had came. From there he was able to clearly see his father's back and some armored men circling around him._

"Fire Storm!_" red-hot flames surged from both elfin hands, but not having used this kind of magic for a long time caused the spell to not be as strong or fast as it should be. With quick reflexes the men in armor dodged the spell or blocked it with their shields. The elf called for mana to answer his plea once more._

"Gra--!"

_His body pierced through by blade after blade, he fell to the ground. Never finishing his last spell._

_Séideán stumbled backwards. Not feeling neither sick nor sad just…empty. His body became empty of any emotion in a mere second. _

_That face, he had seen it before. All the ideas in his head were twirling around in a downward spiral. That man, why would he…? Why would mom…? Lies! LIES! All lies! Someone had lied to him but, who? Why? What was he supposed to do now?_

"…Go find your mother and protect her, okay?"

"… Right now I need you to be brave and help me."

"I'm so proud of you."

_Yes! YES! Those were all the truths he needed right now. He had to hurry, he had to RUN!_

_The greedy fire cracked with delight as the old wood succumbed before it. The whole construction went down like if it had lost all support in a blink of an eye. He dived for safety. The last thing his right eye would see was the shadow of a nail coming for it._

* * *

"Come on! Let's go!"

"Wha… What about the others?"

"Did you see those guys, they were half-elves. The others are as good as dead"

"Ahhhh!"

"What happened?"

"Its pitch black here, I can't see were I put my feet. I think I twisted my ankle; I'm trapped in some roots or something. Here, give me a hand."

"Screw you! The half-elves should have heard you scream. I guess this is where we part ways my friend."

"What! You can't leave me behind! We are supposed to be friends…right?"

But the other wasn't around anymore.

-----o-----

Very, very clever from him. All to be said, he felt proud. Not only he had pulled out a watch-and-learn escape from those half-elves right under their nose but also he had managed to enter a house or two and get some extra money and goodies for himself. Patrick? Bah! To hell with him! He had always been clumsy, ever since they were kids.

_Everyone to its own my friend_. He smirked.

"So, even among yourselves you act as selfish as ever." The voice seriously startled him. No! Not now! He was so close! It was all that damn Patrick's fault!

A green haired man with only one crimson eye emerged from the shadows in front of him. The man seemed to be in his 20's but you can't be sure with those freaks of half-elves.

Forcystus unsheathed his sword "I had planned to spare all of you as long as you cooperate…" the human's attempt to escape was given a stop by the clinging sound of an ax to his left and the string of a bow cord to his right. "…But those beings who turn their backs even to the ones who had shared life with them. What does the future has in store for them?" There was a slashing sound, then a loud thud (at least he thought so) and for whatever odd reason he was now looking up at the green haired half-elf like if his head was at the floor level.

"I believe that is not worth knowing. Don't you agree… my friend?"

* * *

"Mom_!"_

_A big, strong hand held him in his place, his pupil dilated a bit. His surroundings weren't those were he thought he was. No more were the burning houses and screams. Now, at the weak light of a single oil candle, he was in what seemed to be a small cabin. The only pieces of furniture he could perceive were the bed where he was laying, a simple chair and a little table were the candle rested. His chest going up and down in fear._

"_Easy there" He knew the voice but he couldn't help a startled jump. His left leg ached in protest. A pained moan escaped his lips._

"_Don't move little one." Two purple lights shimmered in the twilight. The young half-elf was relieved at the sight of a familiar face. He opened his mouth as if to speak but his world twirled and almost lost consciousness. _

"_Do not worry my young pal." Gouten said with what tried to be a chuckle "It's the medicine I gave you" the kid relaxed, now knowing that someone was taking care of him. Someone who he could trust. After resting his head on a not-so-soft pillow he tried to talk once more._

"…_Dad…?" even in complete silence his voice was barely audible._

_Gouten lowered his gaze and shook his head slowly. Séideán was too tired to even cry, but how badly he wanted to do it with all his strength._

_Some seconds passed by. Some minutes passed by. Gouten was ready to answer that the kid's mother had disappeared. How naive of him. If he knew the same things the kid did he wouldn't be as condescending with the woman._

_Feeling an unnatural sensation around where his right eye should be the little one reached a hand for his face. Before he could touch it a bigger hand grasped his. "Not now." The older one said, almost pleadingly. The child nodded as best as he could, he sighed._

_The relative silence in which both friends were enshrouded broke with the sound of a wooden door slowly being open. "How…How is he?" a very shy voice rose, by the sound of it Séideán couldn't be sure if it was a girl or a little boy. His doubts were cleared when a little blonde girl, half his age, appeared at his left side._

"…_Hi" She greeted him shyly. As a response he tried to smile. Seeing his reaction the little girl clasped his left hand with hers "I'm Artea, what is your name?" the boy looked at the ceiling._

_A name given to him by a human mother "I…" Such filth should be purged out of him._

"I… forgot."

_Artea looked with a puzzled expression at the older of the three in the room. Gouten patted the girl on the head and gently stroke green bangs with new understanding._

"_You have nothing to fear…" he said looking at one of the kids, and then at the other "…I'll take care of you from now on."_

* * *

"We can see light inside but no one will come out Forcystus." Touga signaled to a window of a simple and small construction. "You can even see the shadow of someone there; it doesn't seem like if they were hiding."

Forcystus turned to his red haired companion "Magnius, let's check this out." The ax-user nodded in agreement. "Touga, you gather all the villagers in an open area. Only use force if the need arises and have some of our men to take the sturdiest boats they can find and gather supplies. We're out to sea tonight."

-----o-----

The room was well lit and the scarce furniture being only a wooden table and 3 wooden chairs both half-elves were able to move without fear of a desperate ambush. They entered the next and last room cautiously. There was nothing in it, only an old rocking chair and sitting on it an old woman around her 80's looking absent-mindedly at them.

"Just an old witch" Magnius laughed. He stopped his amusement when he saw Forcystus' face growing paler and paler. "Wait for me outside the house Magnius. I will take care of her myself." Not daring to question his leader Magnius left the room, his footsteps were heard until he exited the house.

When the outside door was shut the woman watched the half-elf with semi-interest. He was sure now, even with the shadows brought by age those eyes still had the same crimson bright he loathed. To find her here, of all places! He approached her slowly. His knuckles getting paler and paler with each step. Once he was right in front of her he did what he desired the most.

He slapped her face as hard as he could, first with his palm, the second time with the back of his hand. Blood was spilled but he didn't notice nor cared. Fury and joy were cohabiting inside him. This woman was the reason behind a sea of tears and blood, the reason behind a carpet made with the skin of the people who had accepted her without prejudices. Even her own husband formed part of those abominations! And this… Monster was still alive! But… he was grateful for that. Death hadn't claimed her yet. He still had his chance.

She moved her wrinkled lips quickly seemingly not fully aware of what was going on, while the man in front gave her a cold and sadistic look.

"You never expected to see me again, do you?" cold, his voice was colder than how any other living being in the past or the future would hear coming from him. Rudely grabbing her chin with a trembling hand he forced her to look at him straight in the eye.

"Not only you abandoned me to die, you also betrayed the one who loved you!" Her eyes went wide in realization as he spat word after word "Did you ever thought about us! If we were still alive or rotting away on the side of a dirty road leading nowhere! You wanted that, didn't you!" She tried to look away, tears surging from her almost dead eyes, but Forcystus didn't let her "If it wasn't for you dad would be alive right now! My friends would still be here!" He despitefully tossed the now crying face to the side.

Pacing around the room like a caged animal Forcystus glared at the sobbing old woman.

"Do you cry now?" he asked half-amused and half-furious "Is when you have to face your crimes and pay for them when you start to cry? To begin with, why do you cry? Is it regret? Or maybe fear?" he stopped in the middle of the room, staring at her. A chuckle appeared on his lips to be quickly replaced by a cold glare

"You humans are pathetic. You rob, you kill, you betray, you have no respect for life, prejudice is your law and egoism your ruler. Those who are different are a threat and a mistake. Those who are burden for your own selfish desires must be mowed out of the way. You will victimize even your own kind, your own blood. Such is the human's true nature."

-----o-----

Magnius didn't dare to speak. Forcystus' glare was something he hadn't seen before. There was something in it that made Magnius feel true fear of his superior. The fresh blood strains on his face and clothes made him look even more menacing than ever.

"…m all"

Magnius blinked confused. Had he heard right?

"Kill them all." Forcystus said again, not being altered by the lack of reaction from his subordinate.

Magnius nodded and sprinted away, not even trying to hide his joy.


End file.
